


Phoenix Wants to Edgeworth?

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hero Worship, Male Friendship, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"Phoenix wants to Edgeworth."</p>
<p>Pretty self-explanatory I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Wants to Edgeworth?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Miles Edgeworth stood in the courtroom lobby and looked down at his wristwatch, noting that he had five minutes before the start of the trial. He sighed, figuring that he might as well go into the courtroom and get the case over and done with. He wasn't looking forward to this particular trial, as he was going to be facing Phoenix Wright in court once again. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the past times that Wright had won against him, making a fool out of him and destroying his perfect win record.  
  
The prosecutor shook his head, his silver bangs moving back and forth with the motion, determined to make the end result of this case different than all the previous ones. Edgeworth clenched his fist and smirked. He had conclusive evidence of the defendant's guilt, and he would definitely be the one to come out victorious.  
  
With a new found confidence, Edgeworth walked towards the courtroom and raised his head high as he pushed through the double doors and made his way inside. He looked towards the Defense bench, and was surprised to see no trace of his blue-suited rival or his burger-eating sidekick. Snorting, the prosecutor thought to himself, _Late as usual. Maybe he realizes his client's guilt and has decided to avoid embarrassment by not showing his face at this trial._ A sly smile crept across his face as he made his way to the Prosecution's bench.  
  
Halfway to the bench, a flash of magenta caught his eye, and the sight presented before him caused the prosecutor to almost drop his briefcase in surprise. There, at the Prosecutor's bench, was Phoenix Wright, dressed in an almost perfect replica of Edgeworth's courtroom apparel. _Almost._ Edgeworth looked the defense attorney up and down, and noticed some wrinkles in the suit, as well as his cravat leaning to the side slightly, not tied correctly _at all._ The prosecutor cringed in distaste.  
  
Once Edgeworth finally made it to the bench, Wright was hurriedly trying to get all of his paperwork and evidence together, oblivious to the prosecutor's arrival. Edgeworth cleared his throat loudly behind Wright, so as to get his attention. When he didn't get a response, Edgeworth started coughing loudly, which caused the defense attorney to turn around.   
  
Before Wright even had a chance to speak, Edgeworth demanded, "Wright! What on _earth_ are you doing? Your bench is over there across the room, have you already forgotten where it is?" The prosecutor pointed his finger to the opposing bench and continued on, "And what are you wearing? Is this some sort of joke?" The silver-haired man stood there and crossed his arms in disgust, tapping one of his fingers on his arm, waiting for the spiky-haired man to answer.  
  
Wright embarrassedly put his hand up to the back of his head, as he tried to formulate his answer. "Well, I... I want to Edgeworth..." the brunet mumbled, a red flush making its way across his face.  
  
Edgeworth just stood there, his mouth gaping in disbelief. Was he hearing correctly, that Wright wanted to emulate _him?_  
  
In the meanwhile, the Judge had already made his way to his bench, and slammed his gavel down in order to get the attention of the courtroom.  
  
"Is there a problem, Counselors?" The Judge asked. "I don't see anyone on the Defense side, and there are two attorneys on the Prosecution side. Can we get on with this trial? It's already running late as is."  
  
Edgeworth, smooth as ever, bowed to the Judge and said, "If I could ask for a 15-minute recess while Wright and I get some things 'straightened' out?"  
  
Without even waiting for the Judge's reply, Edgeworth walked around to the other side of the bench, and curled his arm around the defense attorney's waist, causing the man to emit a squeak. He pulled him close to his side and started leading him out of the courtroom, the brunet blushing the entire time.  
  
As they walked out of the courtroom, Edgeworth fiddled with Wright's crooked cravat and said slyly, "Let me show you a few things about Miles Edgeworth that you may not have known about."


End file.
